Michelle Finkle
"I'm Suitably Romantic Over My Lovely Mike Patterson!" - Michelle Finkle's first online quote as seen on this BancyTOON Wikia article. Michelle Finkle is a female redheaded college student (even though Mike and Michelle both already graduated from their senior year at high school on Early June 2015) that is created by Michael Igafo-Te'o. Biography She is Mike Patterson's love interest since they first met each other at South BancyVille Middle School after preteen Michelle and her parents move into their new home in South BancyVille, California, U.S.A. next door to Mike Patterson's family house across the street from Bancy's and Toby's houses on McMouser Boulevard and Michelle was born on August 8th, 1996. She used to be a bit clumsy at roller-skating until Mike taught her how to skate well without wobbling and falling down on the seat of her belted skirt during Summer 2011. Currently, she goes out on weekend dates with Mike Patterson rather at Mike's or Michelle's house or up north at the Northern Lights Ski Resort and Condo Park in Richmond, California, U.S.A. Michelle Finkle's Design * A Cartoon Female Human Head (Small, Round "Oval"-shaped Light Pink Nose (similar to the nose on Fix-It Felix Junior) and cartoonish-yet-"Eric Goldberg"-esq. facial expressions, this time as of Winter 2015, with "Phineas and Ferb"-esq. Blue Eyes) * Two-Tone Blue-colored Clothing ("Candace Flynn"-esq. Sleeved Blue T-Shirt and Pale Blue Skirt with Belt with her white tank-top bra underneath her T-Shirt and her heart-patterned women's boxers underneath her skirt! * White and Blue Converse Sneakers with Knee-High White Socks * 4-Fingered Hands (1 Set of 4 Fingers on each of the two hands (3 Fingers and A Thumb)) * Red Hair (Orange is perfect for the average red-headed cartoon characters' red hair!) Favorite Animated Movies/Animated TV Series/Live-Action Feature Films # Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015 TV Series) # Kim Possible (2002-2007 TV Series) # The Classic/Traditionally Animated "Mickey Mouse" Cartoons (1928-1953, 1983-2013) # The "Popeye the Sailor" Cartoons (1930s-1962) # The Contemporary/Paperless Animated "Mickey Mouse" Cartoons (2013-Current) # Big Hero 6 (2014 CG Animated Feature Film) # The Classic/Traditionally Animated "Tom and Jerry" Cartoons (1940-1967) # Inside Out (2015 CG Animated Feature Film) # The Chuck Jones Cartoons (1974-1975, 2001) # The New Tom and Jerry Show (2014-Today) # Saving Mr. Banks (2013 Live-Action Feature Film) # The Good Dinosaur (2015 CG Animated Feature Film) # The Complete "Wallace and Gromit" Saga (1989-Today) # All Dogs Go To Heaven series (1989-1998) # Aladdin series (1992-1996) # Temple Grandin (2010 Live-Action Made-for-TV Feature Film) # "SpongeBob Movie" series (2004-2015) # SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-Current) # Classic "Hanna-Barbera" Cartoons (1958-1980s) # Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979 Traditionally-Animated 27-Minute Short Film) # Monsters, Inc. (2001 CG Animated Feature Film) # Classic Disney Animated Short Films (1927-Today) # Mary Poppins (1964 Live-Action/Traditionally-Animated Feature Film) # The Complete PIXAR Short Film Archive (1984-Today) # Monsters University (2013 CG Animated Feature Film) # Harveytoons (1945-1960s) Favorite Food and Favorite Drinks # Gluten-Free Pizza # Diet Soda # Lightly-Salted French Fries # Plain Cheeseburgers (with Meat and Cheese and Bread like Mike's Cheeseburgers!!) # Root Beer Floats # Purified Water # Canned Ravioli # Ice Cream # SodaStream Drinks # Coffee (With Vanilla Creamer and Fat-Free Skim Milk and "Florida-Crystals"-brand Organic Sugar) # Chicken Strips # Potato Wedges # Deep Dish Pizza # Breadsticks # Healthy Fruit of ALL SORTS (For Example; Apples, Bananas, Seedless White Grapes, Diced Pears, etc.) # Pulp-Free Orange Juice # Cheese Puffs # Chicken Nuggets # Hot Dogs # Fat-Free Skim Milk # Chocolate Milk # Cookies of ALL SORTS (For Examples, Sandwich Cookies, Chocolate Chip Cookies, Sugar Cookies, Gingerbread Cookies, etc.) Gallery Here's A Gallery involving Michelle Finkle (redheaded teenage girl character) and Other Toons! Category:BancyTOON Superstars